The Price Of Revolution (p1)
by FullMetalLover13
Summary: There was a time when I believed in love… but I guess we all have to grow up at some point.
1. Chapter 1

There was a time when I believed in love… but I guess we all have to grow up at some point.

I suppose I was an idiot for assuming that revolution didn't come at a price. Everything does, really. But the day I raised my musket to fire, I lost a helluva lot more than I was willing to bargain for. Back then, I was pretty cut off from the world and only had one true friend. I didn't realize how important he was to me until I'd gone and wrecked it all.

Never know what you've got till it's gone, am I right? Damn, how I wish it wasn't so true. Maybe if this bitter reality was all just one big lie I wouldn't be so lonely right now. Maybe I wouldn't be staring aimlessly into a deep blue horizon right now wishing desperately that a cranky old fart was at my side. Maybe the waves would stop reminding me of how easily memories could be tossed around for hours and be brought back in a sudden crash that could leave you face down on the ground. Maybe I could stop mixing my tears with a sea of salt water.

But it wasn't a lie and nothing could ever be the same. No matter how hard I try to turn it all around, the man I care about so much won't even look at me. It makes sense, really, but it still hurts like a poisonous bite. That's why I'd decided to go on this walk, isn't it? To clear my mind a bit?

Walking along the shoreline had always seemed to help ease my mind a bit. The feeling of sand under my feet and water lapping up to my ankles used to calm my nerves in a soothing, repetitive sort of way. But now all I felt was an icy hand trying to pull me under and my mind was more alert than ever; just replaying the same regrets from hundreds of years ago. Nothing about the ocean calmed me now, no matter how serene the scenery.

So I sat down in the sand and let the water rush over me in a last attempt to simmer down my nerves. But all I sensed rushing over me was an uncomfortable mixture of pain and regret, suddenly causing the cool water to boil my flesh and bone.

"Just drown already, wouldn't you?"

My heart skipped a beat and I whipped my head around to the familiar voice, trying to make sure that I wasn't going crazy and that he was actually here. Even if he was angry, at least this would make me feel less alone…

But no one was there.

Tears streamed down my face again and I couldn't help but allow the sobs that came with them. Why was I doing this to myself? Surely if I was to stay there I'd just continue to waste away and shrivel into a mess. All I wanted was to be told what to do, like I was as a child. Back then things were so much simpler and if I was lost Britain would find me again and lead me out of the confusion I always seemed to end up in. But now he was what consumed me, he was the thing that was making me so confused and pulling me farther away from sanity; out into a sea of crushing disorientation. And no one was left to pick up the pieces.

Hands cupping my face, I wept, letting the sound of the crashing waves carry away the embarrassing, muffled sniffs and hiccups that wouldn't stop emitting from my raw throat and runny nose. If there had been any shame left in me at that point, it was soon pulled out to sea, far away from where I sat - in a vortex of all the emotions I'd never let myself show in front of other people. Eventually I felt myself slip away and I lied down, weeping myself a lullaby of sobs to fall asleep to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When I woke up, I was pressed against the sand, the tide halfway up my thighs by this point. The sun was still down and stars lit up the sky overhead, twinkling like happy little bastards.

"STOP MOCKING ME, STARS! DON'T YOU HAVE SOMEONE ELSE TO PISS OFF OR SOMETHING?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs to the sky above me. After sticking my tongue out at the universe and wiping the sand off of me, I suddenly realized something on my body that had not been there a few hours ago… a _blanket. _But I hadn't seen anyone come or felt anything touch me while I was sleep. Something about this blanket was almost…familiar, though; like it belonged there. That's when I realized it: the tiny mint bunny with wings sewn onto the bottom right corner.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly turned around, suddenly feeling very much not alone. And to my great surprise, a pair of emerald green eyes clashed with mine. Before any snarky remarks could come out of the man in front of me, I gripped him into a bone-crushing hug and rocked side to side lightly. The words in my head flew out of my mouth before I could decide whether or not to swallow them back up;

"I'm so sorry England, dude! Please, please don't hate me. I'm so lonely without you here with me And you've always been my best friend and I love you so much! Will you marry me?"

I shocked myself with that last part. Sure I had thought of asking him before but never really expected myself to. Not that I didn't have the courage or anything, I had just convinced myself a while ago that he'd say no. But maybe he'd consider it..? America's the hero, after all. Regardless of how it might turn out, my body stiffened and I remained in a quiet suspense as he pulled away a bit so that we were facing each other.

"You…idiot…I could never hate you…I…I love you too," and after a few second pause that lasted a lifetime, he added with a smile in his voice and blush painting his cheeks, "Yes."

And in the moment right before I could react and right after the words processed, we were kissing. The kiss was full of a desperate desire to take in the moment entirely. In an instant I knew that he was telling the truth and understood why he had acted like he hated me for so long; he must have felt the same pain that I did, maybe even more because I was the one who left, the one who committed the betrayal.

The warmth of his lips against mine urged me to pull him closer to my frozen figure. Obligingly, he wrapped his arms around me, his hands roaming up to the back of my head and fingers playing with my hair. A pair of lips trailed down my neck and I shook under his hot breath, finally realizing just how cold my skin had become.

Every second pressed together with his solid body I felt the ice in my veins gradually melting away and my heart raced with the newfound energy of heated blood; blood that began building up where it really shouldn't be. But there was no controlling it, really, so I continued to move with the man in my arms, allowing my body to do whatever.

Without much thought, my hands gripped his hips and he let out a very small gasp. Only then did I realize that he was having the same problem. So, rationally, I swept him up bridal style and started jogging over to the small house I had rented for the week.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" England asked me with half lidded eyes and an untypical lack of annoyance behind his voice.

"Finally going home."

And wrapped in his arms on the bed inside a few minutes later, I finally felt what home could mean.

Relishing the lips that took hold of my mouth again, I decided to help solve the issue that was poking at my hip.

So, I reached down below his waistline and started to undo the button of his pants and slide the zipper down with slightly clumsy fingers, never breaking our kiss. As I pulled the fabric out of the way and snuck my hand down his boxers our lips finally parted a moment as he let out another gasp; one a bit louder than the first. Smirking down and pushing my lips to his once more, I let my fingers run across his fully hardened member. Wrapping my hand around it, my thumb extended to reach the tip of his erection and rub little circles at a quickening pace. This was granted a few moans that only made me want him more. Realizing that I could take this a step further, I pulled my head under the sheets and replaced my hand with my lips. Starting at the tip, I added a kiss to give him a heads up as to what was coming next.

Once I was sure the message was received, I took the sensitive bit of skin into my mouth, adding a quick nip with my front teeth. After a moment, my lips parted substantially and I took more of him into my mouth, twisting my tongue and sucking up and down at a dangerous pace.

In my distracted state I hardly realized how loud he had gotten until his fingers tied into my hair and he pulled me down further. Complying, I did the best I could to pull even more moans out of his throat, sucking a bit rougher and pulling his hips closer with my hands.

A few moments and a scream later, he released and it was easy enough to swallow it down in less than a second or two. Wiping off the corners of my mouth, I brought my head back up from under the covers and met his hazy gaze. Before either of us said anything, I felt a hand reach over my uncomfortably erect penis and felt a very slight moan erupting in my throat. In what seemed like seconds, I felt my jeans slip off and my boxers follow in their path. A hand reached around my erection and stroked up and down with nimble fingers, forcing a loud moan to slip out.

Once I was sure that I was on the edge of bursting, England reached his lips up to my ear and whispered, "Take us a bit further," and with that he nipped my ear and slid the remaining layers of clothing off the both of us.

Hardly able to reply, I just lined myself up and gave him a questioning glance. After he offered a reassuring nod, I entered him slowly and let out another batch of moans. With another nod from him a few agonizing seconds later, I began pumping up and down, gradually speeding up. Under me, I felt his hips bucking up to meet each pulse. Going deeper, I couldn't help but let out a few more moans out of my gravelly throat, pushing even further into him. As my climax built up, my hand reached down to England's member; now fully hardened again. With each thrust, I moved my hand up and down so that we could both feel the same pleasure. Small cries came out of his mouth and his eyes pulled closed, bushy eyebrows stitching together. And at the exact same moment we both came. Not a second later, I collapsed on top of England and rolled to his side, facing him.

"I love you, dude," I whispered the moment his eyes locked onto mine.

"I love you too, America," he replied with a slight shake of his head and hint of an eye-roll, yet wearing a smile that betrayed him.

I just pulled him close and rested my head on his chest, realizing that tonight the steady rhythm of his beating heart would lull me to sleep…

And that was enough to keep an in-erasable smile on my lips for centuries to come.


End file.
